A Guy In An Envelope?
by MythandFairyTailLover13
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia came across an envelope and brought it to the guild. The envelope was weird. Very weird.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Konnichiwa minna! This is a request by lollixlolli and I got to say, the prompt is very interesting. Please enjoy the story! You guys are more than welcome to ask me to do a story or a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy woke up and did her daily routine. She ate her breakfast that she prepared and went outside to check the mail. She went inside carrying all her mail. She went through them and most of them were bills. She stumbled upon one envelope and it caught her eye. There was a small bump on it. She decided to ask someone about it later.

* * *

Lucy walked to her precious guild carrying the envelope that she has yet to open. She soon saw the Fairy Tail building and opened the doors wide. She searched for Levy, she might know what the bump is. She saw Levy reading a book that was bigger than her and Lucy approached her.

"Levy-chan? I need your help." The petite girl looked up from her piece of literature and smiled.

"Sure Lu-chan! What is it?" Lucy shoved the envelope into Levy's face. Levy examines the envelope and pokes the bump. It wiggled. Levy shrieked and it caught Mira and Erza's eye.

"What's wrong?" Both of them asked. Levy handed the envelope to them and the two women examined it. Mira poked it and it answered in a squeaky voice.

"Will you stop poking me, whoever you are!" It said angrily. The four girls grew curious and asked Erza to open it. Erza opened the envelope and picked the bump up and what they saw was a minute man that was as tall as a smurf.

"Eh?!"

* * *

**I'm know it's short but I will make sure to make the chapters of this story longer. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Collin

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter for A Guy In An Envelope? I hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided to make this a three-chapter story. So eventually, the chapters are short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Erza poked the little smurf. The only difference was, it's skin wasn't blue and it had braces, It had short brown brown hair and it had thick black glasses.

"Stop it!" It said in a squeaky voice. Erza looked inside the envelope and she saw a letter. She asked Mira to read it and it said. Mira cleared her throat and read out loud.

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_That little thing that you might be holding is a very evil being. He has been an awful boyfriend and ex._

_His name is Collin and here is a little info about him._

_He's kind of puny (like he is now) and skinny and his natural look is that he's mad or annoyed (even though he probably isn't). He is generally pretty awkward looking, even with the way he stands. He works at a fast food restaurant. Personality wise, he's pretty boring, and complains more often instead of showing any enthusiasm or excitement about things. He doesn't like feet, yes feet, especially the smell. He has been shrunken down and sent to you for fun._

_Sincerely,_

_You don't need to know who I am._

* * *

"He is kind of awkward-looking." Lucy thought out loud. Levy and two others agreed.

"Hey! I have ears you know!" Collin said, completely irritated.

Mira and Erza shared looks and Erza whispered something to Levy and Lucy. Both of them smirked evilly.

"Since you've been really awful, you have to be punished." Erza said creepily. An unmanly squeak escaped Collin's mouth. All that he knows is, he's dead.

* * *

**So there you have it! Next chapter is the last chapter! Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Squish!

**Konnichiwa minna! MythandFairyTailLover here! Here is the last and final chapter for A Guy In An Envelope? Yes, it is the last chapter. Thank you to those who supported it and read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the plot. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and lollixlolli owns the plot.**

* * *

Collin looked at them with frightened eyes. He is scared. This is the worst nightmare he ever had, next to the giant foot that squished him during a dream. The aura behind the girls darkened and the guild became empty when they sensed the dark aura. Heck even master Makarov went running.

"What should we do with him? Levy? Mira? Lucy?" Erza asked with a creepy voice. The other girls grinned.

"How about we make his worst nightmare come true?" Lucy suggested. The others thought for a moment and Levy spoke up.

"Nah, let's save the best for last!" Levy said excitedly. The other girls nodded.

"Let's make him a doll!" Mira blurted out. The girls shouted out a "Yeah!" and Mira got a box from under the bar countertop.

"This is an old box of Lisanna's dolls and I wonder if some of the dolls' dresses could fit Collin." Mira said. Erza, Levy, and Lucy wondered why Mira would keep a bunch of old dolls under the bar. Mira set the box down and opened it. Collin could see a bunch of frilly pink dresses and pink shoes. He gulped, those little dresses could actually fit him. Lucy held up a pink vintage dress.

"Yep! It could fit perfectly!" Lucy said. The girls squealed and huddled up and began giving Collin a make-over.

* * *

Five minutes later…..

"Whoo! That tired me out!" Levy said exhaustingly.

"But we did a pretty good job!" Lucy said. the girls hummed in approval. Collin stood there with his arms crossed and his eyebrows knitted together to make a frown. He was wearing a pink, frilly, poofy, dress. He had make-up on, and he had pink doll shoes on his feet. He didn't like it. At all. Then, the girls huddled up.

"Do we squish him now?"

"Maybe, I don't know. How about you guys?"

"He had been a terrible boyfriend after all. I say we squish him now."

The girls turned around with a mischievous yet innocent smiles plastered upon their faces. Collin rose a suspicious eyebrow. Erza picked him up and he thanked God for not having acrophobia or else he would've died right then and there. Suddenly, he wasn't face-to-face with the redhead anymore. He looked up and he saw a bare-foot landing on him.

Squish!

That was the end of Collin.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Thank you once again for the support! Bye! Till next time!**


End file.
